


Written in the Stars

by Juno999



Series: After the Storm (Post-canon ASOUE) [6]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Can you tell?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I once again bring you a Happy Quiglet, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, like so hecking soft, mentions of alcohol i guess, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno999/pseuds/Juno999
Summary: We were written in the starts, my love.All that separated us was time,the time it took to read the mapwhich was placed within our heartsto find our way back to one another.The sun was setting on the last day of the year; Violet was admiring the sunset on the lake facing balcony of her house. The colours were a little muted, more subtle in comparison to the  dusks in summertime. Pale yellow of the last sun rays bled into the cyan sky, bringing out a hint of an ocean green. The sky was slowly turning from cyan to royal blue to velvety black. It looked higher and colder than in any other season, but still beautiful with an array of twinkling stars scattered across. One star in particular caught Violet’s interest. There was a slight red and orange hue to it. She had seen it before in the twilight hour right on the horizon line.
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Series: After the Storm (Post-canon ASOUE) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Written in the Stars

The sun was setting on the last day of the year; Violet was admiring the sunset on the lake facing balcony of her house. The colours were a little muted, more subtle in comparison to the dusks in summertime. Pale yellow of the last sun rays bled into the cyan sky, bringing out a hint of an ocean green. The sky was slowly turning from cyan to royal blue to velvety black. It looked higher and colder than in any other season, but still beautiful with an array of twinkling stars scattered across. One star in particular caught Violet’s interest. There was a slight red and orange hue to it. She had seen it before in the twilight hour right on the horizon line. As seasons were progressing from fall to winter the star had moved from the south-east corner of the sky to higher in its zenith; sometimes it was hovering right next to the moon. She wondered if it could be a planet, but wasn't quite sure which one could it be. Violet heard the balcony door slide open and shut behind her. The person, who could answer that question had just joined her.

“I brought you some tea,” Quigley said, passing a cup to her.

Violet breathed in the warm aroma of the tea. It was Sunny’s signature vanilla chai - black tea, chai spices and vanilla bean steeped in warm milk, sweetened with caramelized sugar and a hint of liquorice root. Just the smell of the tea alone was enough to warm one up on a chilly winter night.

“Thanks,” she said. “No sparking wine though?”

“Well, it’s not midnight yet,” he laughed. “I thought you would prefer something warm right now.”

“It does hit the spot,” she agreed, taking a quick sip. Hot spicy tea warmed her up instantly, all the way down to her toes. “Say, you know the map of the night sky, right?”

“As good as any other map, yes.”

“What is the name of that one?” Violet pointed out the star in question. “I've noticed it earlier this fall and had been wondering... Or is it a planet? Or a satellite?”

Quigley’s gaze followed her hand. He didn’t say anything, most likely he was calculating the coordinates of the star.

“You first guess was right,” he said after a few minutes. “That is a planet.”

“Which one?”

“Mars, the red planet,” Quigley explained. “It was known as the snow star in the ancient times. Its appearance in the night sky signalled the coming colder seasons. It does look particularly bright tonight.”

“Amazing,” Violet breathed out. “It never seizes to impress me how much you know.”

Quigley looked away, focusing on the Lavender Lighthouse that was casting its light on the surface of Lake Lachrymose. Violet was positive he was blushing. And after so many years together…

“Just like you know your tools and gears and wires, I know my maps,” he said, his voice still uneven. “The night sky is one of the oldest navigation tools known to humanity. Long before there were cities, or writing, or even math, people looked at the night sky for answers.”

Violet smiled and moved closer to him, leaning into his shoulder. Quigley wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a quick kiss on her temple. The soft darkness of the late evening settled around them. Down below the town was illuminated with house lights. They reflected in the dark waters of the lake and it looked like there were two towns instead of one. Just underneath the balcony there were the garden and the orchard, that they had planted this year. The orchard was made up of twelve apple trees, which as the arborists claimed, would grow fruit as sweet as honey. Right know they were covered in twinkling lights and it looked like the stars, themselves, were tangled between the tree branches.

This was the first year, that Sunny and Beatrice decided to stay up till midnight and ring in the New Year together with everyone. Isadora, Klaus and Duncan came to visit and the whole house was bustling with energy. Violet looked back at the living room windows. Isadora was reading to Beatrice by the fireplace, Klaus and Duncan were playing chess on the coffee table and Sunny was putting the final touches on the croquembouche, spinning the burned caramel around it. A small prick of disappointment was still present in Violet's heart though. Quigley and her were supposed to go to the mountains for New Years Eve, but their trip got cancelled due to heavy snowfalls and possible avalanches. She was not happy then, but now did it truly matter? All of them - their little family were together and safe and happy. What else could Violet wish for?

She felt Quigley sigh; he must’ve been thinking about the same thing.

“Do you wish we could be travelling right now? That we were in the mountains?”

“Nah... Don’t get me wrong, I love our little retreats, but this is good too. It's not often that all of us get together nowadays. Besides,” he pause. “Where else will I find a view like this."

Violet felt herself blush now. She turned back toward him, hoping he was talking about the sky, or the lake, or… She should’ve known better - even after all those years Quigley’s eyes were only on her. He laughed and clinked his cup to hers.

“Here is to another trip around the sun!”

“To another year together,”she added.

Later they would go back inside and join their family for a New Years feast. At midnight they would raise glasses of sparking wine and bubbly apple cider. Violet would launch the fireworks, she had worked on the day prior. But right now their world was just the night sky above, the dark waters of the lake below and the two of them.And for a moment the world was truly quiet...

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a big fan of New Years eve, or most holidays that mark the passing of time for that matter, but do I ever love these two.  
> This time last year I was just wrapping up on the last chapters of the Search - my very first actually finished multi-chapter fanfic and I am pretty sure the longest one to date.  
> I was supposed to go to my friend's house for a party, but had to stay home and nurse my massive migraine. I rang in the new year in my pyjamas, while reading a book. It probably was one of the best ways I have spent the holiday. This year is similar.  
> I just went feral and finished this whole fic in one day. From writing it in my notebook, to typing it up to hitting post; barely a few hours passed. (It might be a bit unpolished btw, but I'll come back and edit it later.)  
> Anyway, I don't know if I would have made it through this trashfire of a year if I didn't have these two to write about. Quiglet undoubtedly brings me joy!  
> Thank you all for staying with me through this year! Thank you if you read my fanfics and left me kudos and comments, thank you if you read it, but my writing was not your thing.   
> Thank you all! Make 2021 your year!  
> All my love to you, thank you for reading! 💜  
> and may all your views be lovely 😉


End file.
